


Take One for the Team

by bourbonpowered



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hotel Sex, Link likes it rough, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonpowered/pseuds/bourbonpowered
Summary: Shameless jealous!Rhett porn.





	Take One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).

They pulled into the same hotel as a hockey team one night while on tour and it was all Rhett could do to hold his temper. All those hot men? All that hockey ass? Link was practically drooling.

The way they had Link rubbernecking at the reception disk and in the elevator stomped on Rhett's possessive streak something fierce. So the second the door closed on their hotel room, he wrapped Link in his arms, kissed him real nice and dirty and then shoved him backwards onto the bed.

He pinned Link's hands above his head and growled low and dangerous in his ear. "Were you lookin' at somethin' boy?" Slowly, the game dawned on Link and he smiled back flirtatiously. "I may've seen a thing or two. So what if I did?" He loved it when Rhett got like this, like he needed Link’s undivided attention or there would be hell to pay. 

Rhett chuckled low and dangerous, squeezing Link's cock over his shorts. "Maybe I'll just leave you to it then. Maybe I'll just leave you to your hands." 

Beneath him, Link squirmed, wiggling his hips deliciously and pouting. "I don't think I'll be alone for long, though. I bet I could find a little company...”

Rhett sneered down at him. "Is that what you want? 'Some company'? I always knew you were a nasty little whore. You probably want the whole fucking team." Rhett punctuated his words by yanking Link's shorts down. "See? Not even wearing a stitch underneath your fuckin' clothes."

Link moaned as Rhett's guitar-calloused fingers closed around his cock and jerked him, slowly, deliberately, spreading the precum that was rapidly forming at the tip down the shaft. "Oh, you know it. I'm all about showing a crowd a good – oh fuck yes – a good time."

"Well maybe I should go get ‘em then. They're just a few floors down." Rhett slung a thick leg over Link's chest and slowly opened his fly. Holding Link’s gaze, he slowly unzipped his fly and took his cock out of his boxers, stroking it in Link's face. "If these holes of yours are so hungry, what kind of man would I be if I let you starve?" He smirked down at him as he grabbed a fistful of hair and sank into Link's waiting, eager mouth. Link groaned around his length, doing his best at the sharp angle to bob his head and lick around the tip just the way he knew Rhett liked.

"Ah fuck bo shit - " Rhett panted, barely hanging onto the thread of his impromptu fantasy as Link pushed himself up towards Rhett, taking him in until he hit the back of his throat. "Yeah, maybe you think you can handle one at a time, but I bet some of those guys ain’t real patient. Maybe they’d see what a good li’l cocksucker you are and get ideas about where else you can take it." He spat on his fingers before leaning back and shoving Link's thighs apart, groping with his massive hand until he felt the pucker of Link's hole as it clenched in time with his mouth.

Link groaned around Rhett's cock as his finger slipped in, spreading his legs even wider in encouragement. His eyes were screwed shut tight in concentration, hands pulling Rhett’s hips towards his mouth. Canting his hips forward, Rhett wasn’t sure if how much longer he could last if he kept looking but he couldn’t tear his gaze away. The perfect ring of his lips, the devastating sounds he was making – it was an experience Rhett would rather die than ever give up.

"Oh yeah.." Rhett breathed, carding a tender hand through Link's hair. "I think they'd have you surrounded before you knew what was what. All those cocks just waiting to be serviced. And you would, wouldn't you. You'd take everything they gave you - mouth, ass, hands, ah fuck you look so good on your knees bo you don't even know." Rhett was babbling now, voice barely more than a growl as his orgasm burning its way through his gut. Beneath him, Link was swaying, pumping his hips down onto Rhett's fingers and up to suck his cock further into his mouth as fast as he could. Beads of sweat formed and mingled with the tears that leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he gagged but he didn't stop.

Rhett groaned low and dirty before pulling off of Link completely, eyes wild and desperate. "On the floor, now, just like you'd be for them fuck I need you -" Link rolled off the bed in a fluid motion, instantly on his knees with his beautiful eyes staring up at Rhett from long thick lashes. Rhett barely lasted two pumps before he was coming hard and thick over Link's face, his mouth opened wide without even having to be told, tongue coming up to lick at his pulsating slit to gather the last pearlescent drops on his tongue.

Rhett stumbled back on the bed, hands blindly reaching out behind himself to support his weight. His legs were completely boneless. "Holy....fucking shit...." he panted, face splitting into a delirious grin as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him. 

From the floor, Link giggled as he hauled himself up from the floor to flop onto the mattress beside him. He shucked his shirt off and wiped his face before devouring his mouth in a passionate kiss. "Where did that come from?" he said softly as Rhett turned towards him, his large hands instantly smoothing along his chest, delicately tracing idle patterns on his skin. 

Rhett laughed sheepishly, burying his face in Link's neck. "What can I say? You bring out my inner porn star." Link laughed incredulously. His laughter turned shy as Rhett's hands drifted down towards his spent cock. "Uh...oh wow..." Rhett breathed as Link blushed and nodded slowly. "I barely - "

"Yep."  
"And you - "  
"Uh hunh"

Overwhelmed with emotion, Rhett pulled Link onto his side and tucked him carefully into a tight embrace. "I love you so fucking much. Whatever bullshit comes outta my stupid mouth, I can't stop being just in awe of how fucking incredible you are." Link snuggled in closer and pressed a soft kiss to Rhett's shoulder. "You're it for me, Rhett McLaughlin. No one else could make me come like that." They held each other quietly for a moment.

Before a loud thud against the hotel room shattered the quiet. "WE HAVE TO BE UP IN 5 AND A HALF GODDAMN HOURS YOU TWO!" Stevie shouted, making them startle and then laugh guiltily. "THE NEXT TIME YOU KEEP ME UP LIKE THIS I'M SELLING THE RECORDING TO SEAN CODY!"


End file.
